Un Deseo Navideño
by Pineapple.X
Summary: Durante la batalla final de Hogwarts, Hermione es atacada por un mortífago, al principio todo es normal, después vienen las consecuencias. Hermione está triste y Viktor haría todo por verla sonreír nuevamente. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia **A Christmas Wish** de la autora **Bethalaina.** Nada de esto es mío, todos los derechos a ella y a JK Rowling.

Pues esta historia la tenía traducida hace unos meses, desafortunadamente fue la única que tenía guardada en mi ipod así que por eso la estoy colgando.

En unos minutos más pondré los nuevos capítulos de Hogwarts al rescate y el Contrato, también estaré poniendo las historias nuevas. Que volví a traducir. ¡Saludos! Espero les guste esta historia tanto como me gustó a mí.

Aquí les dejo el link. En caso que lo quieran leer en Inglés, también dejaré el acceso directo en mi perfil.

ht tp: / w ww . fanfi ction . net / s / 657 0 818 / 1 / A_ Christma s_Wish

_Thanks a lot __bethalaina__ for letting me translate your wonderful and lovely story into Spanish. I know people will love it! Love Eliza._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

Viktor comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo de su casa, su puño estaba apretado, sus nudillos blancos, intentaba concentrar toda su frustración en el sándwich que había frente él. Acababa de llegar de una larga sesión de Quidditch y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y relajarse con su esposa. Pero Hermione estaba encerrada en su estudio como siempre. Probablemente estaba trabajando de más, o peor aún, pensando en bebés.

Con un suspiro golpeó la puerta "¿Hermy-own-ninny?"

"¿Qué?" La voz de su esposa sonaba débil y triste, por lo visto había estado llorando nuevamente.

"Ya llegue"

"Bien"

"¿Saldrás del estudio?"

"Más tarde"

Al escuchar la voz desolada de su esposa, Viktor quiso patear el sándwich en el suelo, ¿Qué podía hacer un hombre en una situación como esta? Con un movimiento de varita abandonó la cocina y se apareció en Honeydukes.

Comenzó a caminar con su vista pegada en los estantes, intentando encontrar aquel preciado manjar que hacía feliz a su Hermione, él sabía que los dulces no eran la solución a su problema, después de todo nadie sabía que el hechizo _Glacialis Uterus _– Literalmente Útero de hielo – tuviese cura alguna. Todo comenzó el día de la batalla final en Hogwarts, un mortífago le había lanzado una maldición, ella al ver que no causó daño alguno, continuó peleando. Unas semanas después, notó que su periodo tardaba en llegar, lo relacionó al estrés por la guerra. Meses después, ella y Viktor se casaron y ahí notó que era lo que faltaba.

Y ahora, pensó el buscador mientras llenaba una bolsa con todo tipo de chocolates, la impotencia y la culpabilidad la estaban consumiendo. Claro, siendo Hermione podía disimular la culpa, pero Viktor conociéndola como lo hacía, podía ver como sus ojos ya no brillaban y estaban cubiertos de tristeza, amargura y desesperación.

Y Hermione, ganándose el título de la bruja más inteligente de la época había pasado meses encerrada en la biblioteca intentando encontrar una cura, claro que todos sus esfuerzos fueron fallidos. Había intentado crear hechizos y los había probado en ella misma. Pero ahora ya se había rendido. Vivía el día a día conformándose con lo que podía tener y con lo que nunca tendría. Viktor había intentado apoyarla en todo… pero era simplemente difícil.

Aunque su situación podía ser peor, Viktor tomó entre sus dedos unos alfajores de chocolate – eso era lo que más ayudaba a Hermione con su depresión – sus pensamientos viajaron rápidamente a la situación de Luna y Neville Longbottom. La rubia estaba embarazada de cinco meses cuando la atacaron con la misma maldición que la de su esposa, llevaba siete años embarazada. Neville se culpaba a sí mismo por eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, si alguien había buscado la cura más que Hermione, ese era el señor Longbottom, había estudiado cada una de las plantas de los invernaderos de Hogwarts, a veces pasaba semanas estudiando una pura planta. Para Hermione, la posibilidad de tener hijos estaba congelada. Para Neville y Luna, su hija estaba congelada, esperando salir.

Con una sonrisa cansada, el jugador de Quidditch tomó unas pequeños dulces y los puso en su bolsa – Tomó los de frambuesa, a Hermione le gustaba la frambuesa cuando estaba trabajando – Le pagó al vendedor y salió de la tienda. Estaba nevando así que se abrigó en su capa y desapareció.

La casa estaba oscura y en silencio. Viktor encendió la chimenea y se sacó su capa y sus guantes, se acercó al estudio nuevamente y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente a su esposa "Es tarde, amor. ¿Saldrás ahorra? Te tengo una sorpresa"

Viktor sonrió al escuchar como la puerta se abría, él sabía que Hermione no podía resistir las sorpresas "¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó la castaña, su voz se sentía débil y Viktor supo que ella había estado llorando.

"Sal y ve" La tomó de la mano y la guió al salón familiar. Una sonrisa adornaba la cara de Hermione.

"Ohhh, ¿Me trajiste alfajores de chocolate?

Él le podía haber traído todo el chocolate del mundo con tal de verla sonreír. Demonios, Viktor secuestraría al mismísimo Willy Wonka con tal de verla feliz – verdaderamente feliz. "Lo hice" Se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá "Ahorra, come un poco y cuéntame que has estado haciendo todo el día en el estudio"

Ella suspiró y soltó un sollozo, Viktor bajó su cabeza y besó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de los ojos de su amada "Pues, se que … se que debería haber discutido esto antes, pero no estaba pensando solo actúe; estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho… pero"

"No me enojare, ¿Qué pasó?" Se acercó más a ella y comenzó a acariciarle las caderas.

"Renuncie"

Si Viktor se sorprendió o no comprendió lo que estaba diciendo la castaña, no lo demostró ¿Hermione Granger había renunciado a su trabajo? No es que necesitasen el dinero – Claro que no, con el dinero que él hacía con el Quidditch podían vivir toda su vida sin necesidad de ahorrar dinero - ¿Pero que era lo que ella pensaba hacer en su tiempo libre? "¿Por qué? Está bien conmigo, carriño, solo quiero saber que fue lo que pasó?"

Ella se estremeció un poco y se echó otro pedazo de chocolate a la boca, tomó otro trozo en sus manos y lo acercó a Viktor, que feliz lo comió "Estaba… frustrada en el ministerio. La gente del departamento de Misterios pues… me miran con lástima. Escuche que estaban pensando en estudiar los beneficios del hechizo. Lo piensan ofrecer a San Mungo como un método anticonceptivo. Y pues… las secretarías celebraron un baby shower hoy. Trate de ignorarlas, pero estaban mostrando los regalos, los pequeños zapatitos y las mantitas y no pude evitar sentirme celosa, estoy feliz por ella. Y después de todo eso, Romilda Vane anunció que ella también estaba esperando. Todas se voltearon a verme con lástima esperando que me pusiese a llorar y comenzaron a susurrar cosas hasta que entré a mi oficina. Y nunca me agradó mucho Romilda Vane"

"Pensé que ella estaba saliendo con Ron, él nos diría…" Viktor sabía que Ron no les mantendría en secreto su paternidad.

"No, ellos terminaron hace seis meses. Honestamente, Viktor, a veces creo que guardas tu memoria en el mismo lugar que guardas las Bludgers y la Quaffle"

Él le acarició la nariz y se rió "Mirra tú. Ya sabes los nombres de las pelotas"

Él solo se rió mas al ver la mirada que le daba Hermione, al principió estaba seria, se estaba mordiendo el labio y después soltó a reír. Viktor comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que ya no podía más.

"Gracias por esto" Dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula "Por alegrarme, por hacerme feliz, por dejar que me queje de las secretarias"

Viktor sonrió y susurró un verdadero "Te amo" se acercó más a ella y murmuró "Saldremos adelante, vamos a estar bien"

"Lo sé"

Hermione se acurrucó más a él y comenzó a mirar por la ventada. Viktor se sintió por fin en paz al notar como ella entrelazaba sus dedos con lo de él. Se acercó más a ella y besó su cabello, un suspiro salió de la boca de Hermione y Viktor sintió como su corazón se comprimía en felicidad, estar así con Hermione lo hacía sentir como era antes, antes que la depresión y los fantasmas de los hijos que no podían tener los atormentaran. Él sabía que ella intentaba ser feliz con su matrimonio tal como estaba, pero tal vez la maternidad era algo que él como hombre no entendía, sabía que Hermione era una mujer que tenía tanto amor que dar.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era poder arreglar todo para ella, quería que ella volviese a sonreír.

Pero no esa noche, en ese momento solo la quería tener entre sus brazos, dándole seguridad.

Bajó un poco su cabeza y se acercó a ella "Ya es casi navidad amor. ¿Quieres ir a comprar un árbol de navidad mañana?"

Ella suspiró y Viktor se preguntó como una simple festividad podía herirla tanto.

"No sé si quiero poner un árbol esta navidad, Viktor"

"¿Por qué? Siempre lo hacemos"

"Simplemente… no me siento con ganas de hacerlo. No quiero ver regalos que son solo _cosas materiales. _Lo único que quiero esta navidad es un hijo, Viktor ¿Puedes darme eso? ¿Puedes envolver a un niño a una niña y darmelo para navidad? No importa cómo, sólo quiero un bebé"

Viktor tuvo que ocultar la lágrima que amenazaba con caer de sus ojos, claro que no podía comprar un bebé "¿Qué hay de los regalos para Crookshanks? ¿Para los amigos y familia?"

Una lágrima cayo por la mejilla de Hermione, Viktor intentó secarla pero ella se le adelantó "Tal vez podemos comprar una de esas cositas de plástico que a Crooks tanto le gustan"

"Ayer cuando pasé por la tienda de mascotas vi un pequeño ratón que corría y sonaba, tal vez podemos comprarle eso" Viktor estaba haciendo todo lo posible por alegrar a Hermione, quería que ella dejase de pensar en bebés, pero sus palabras continuaban haciendo eco en su cabeza, incluso luego que ella se quedase dormida.

_Lo único que quiero esta navidad es un hijo, Viktor ¿Puedes darme eso? ¿Puedes envolver a un niño a una niña y darmelo para navidad? No importa cómo, sólo quiero un bebé_

Un bebé.

Antes de quedarse dormido, Viktor tomó una decisión, mañana comprarían un árbol de navidad, un gran árbol y lo decorarían con hadas de todos colores y con luces y balones brillantes.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia **A Christmas Wish** de la autora **Bethalaina.** Nada de esto es mío, todos los derechos a ella y a JK Rowling.

Aquí les dejo el link. En caso que lo quieran leer en Inglés, también dejaré el acceso directo en mi perfil.

ht tp: / w ww . fanfi ction . net / s / 657 0 818 / 1 / A_ Christma s_Wish

_Thanks a lot__bethalaina__for letting me translate your wonderful and lovely story into Spanish. __I know people will love it! Love Eliza._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Hermione sorprendió a su esposo no protestando y aceptando el árbol de navidad que este tanto quería comprar. Tal vez los dulces y los abrazos de la noche anterior le habían ayudado más de lo que Viktor pensaba. O tal vez solo lo quería complacer. Al salir de la casa y escucharla reír, a Viktor no le importó nada, su risa, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio y el brillo de sus ojos eran lo que él necesitaba para tener una feliz navidad. Lanzó al suelo lo que tenía en sus manos y la tomó entre sus brazos, segundos le tomó a su fría boca encontrar la de su esposa y fundirla en un suave beso. A pesar de no sentir su cuerpo debido a las gruesas ropas que ambos estaban usando, la apretó contra él demostrándole que siempre estaría a su lado. El Búlgaro sentía su corazón fundirse de felicidad al notar como su bella esposa le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión que él estaba poniendo en el. Cuando se separaron, Viktor acarició una de las mejillas de Hermione, ella se acercó más a él y lo abrazó.

"¿Y eso, por qué fue?" Susurró Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Porque eres hermosa" Le respondió Viktor igualando la sonrisa de la castaña.

Más tarde ese mismo día, ambos esposos se encontraban arreglando su árbol navideño. Hermione se estaba preocupando de las luces, sus ojos viajaban desde su esposo que estaba intentando mantener a las hadas en un el árbol, hasta un frasco con galletas que había a su lado. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al ver el seño fruncido de Viktor, las hadas no querían quedarse en su lugar, querían pasear y visitarse. Antes que Viktor la pudiese ver sonreír, sus pensamientos la llevaron nuevamente a niños.

"Sabes, Viktor, a veces deseo ser una Muggle" Le comentó suavemente. Antes de responder lanzó un hechizo a un hada dejándola furiosa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Si fuese Muggle, habrían maneras de tratar mi infertilidad. Medicamentos, hierbas, incluso cirugías. El sistema reproductor de un Muggle no se _congela_.

"Pero hay algunos Muggles que nunca tienen hijos. Como esos que tienen eso, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cankers?" Intentó recordar las conversaciones de enfermedades Muggles que una vez habían tenido.

"Creo que se llama cáncer Viktor" Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa "Eso es verdad, hay algunas mujeres que simplemente pierden la fertilidad" Hermione suspiró "Es solo que… parece más fácil. No me hubiesen lanzado _esa _maldición si no fuese bruja"

"Tampoco me hubieses conocido" Respondió Viktor tristemente "¿Valdría la pena no tenerme a mí y tener hijos?" Preguntó Viktor, pero agregó rápidamente "No, amor, no respondas eso, no lo quiero saber. No es como si te estuviese dando a escoger"

Hermione lanzó las luces al suelo y se levantó del sofá para sentarse en las piernas de su esposo "No, Viktor. No valdría la pena no estar contigo. No valdría la pena no haber conocido a Harry… Es solo que lamento no poder darte hijos. No creas que mi deseo de bebés hace que no valgas. Tú vales más que todo en este mundo"

"Algunas veces creo lo contrario" Respondió Viktor suavemente, su intención no era hacerla sentir mal, era solo hacerla ver que estaba alejando a sus amigos.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con lágrimas "Lo siento. No lo hago apropósito. Es sólo que…"

"Te pierdes en tus pensamientos" Sonrió tristemente Viktor "Lo sé, amor. Ya pasará"

"Vi a Neville hoy. Dijo que comenzaría a estudiar otra planta. Se veía tan… triste, como si ya no tuviese razón de vivir"

"¿Cómo está Luna?"

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de dolor "Él dijo que ella quería estudiar los rabanillos. Escuchó por ahí que tenían propiedades mágicas"

Viktor frunció el seño "¿De verdad?"

"No, claro que no. Pero al menos existen" Hermione suspiró "Me siento tan mal por ellos. ¿Sabías que ya habían nombrado a la niña?

Sí, Viktor ya sabía eso. Ella se lo había contado miles de veces. Pero él como buen esposo la dejaba hablar, y ella habló y habló hasta que vio a una de las malditas hadas revoloteando cerca de las galletas.

Él vio como hechizaba a la hada y la dejaba en su lugar – Ella era mejor en encantamientos que él – Y pensó en el regalo de navidad que le daría "Tengo que salir mañana, prometo llegar para navidad"

Ella se volteó "¿De verdad? Pensé que ya habías terminado la temporada"

"Pues, tengo que ir a Bulgaria por un par de días. Volveré antes de navidad, lo prometo" Le sonrió "Ahora ven, dame un beso y hechiza a esa maldita hada que está intentando comerse una de tus galletas"

Ella se río e hizo lo que le dijo. Al sentir los labios de su esposa entre los suyos, Viktor notó lo bella y buena que su vida era, y se propuso a hacer más feliz a Hermione esta navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Smithback<strong>**:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**The darkness princess****:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues sí, esperemos que consiga lo que quiere para navidad. Saludos.

**Anonymous:** Thanks!

**Amia Snape****:** ¡Hola! Pues, sí yo la prefiero con Snape pero como tu dijiste, él fue el primero, y el primero nunca se olvida (Lamentablemente) pues, si podrían adoptar uno… más adelante se verá, de todas maneras esta historia es corta, solo tiene 7 capítulos así que el final está cerca. Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia **A Christmas Wish** de la autora **Bethalaina.** Nada de esto es mío, todos los derechos a ella y a JK Rowling.

_Thanks a lot __bethalaina__ for letting me translate your wonderful and lovely story into Spanish. __I know people will love it! Love Eliza._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3<em>

Viktor cerró sus ojos y apareció en un horrendo lugar, su puerta era negra y demostraba que no había sido cambiada desde la primera vez que la pusieron y si su memoria no le fallaba, fue hace mucho tiempo, tomó aire y decidió entrar al lugar, leyó nuevamente el cartel que decía 'Orfanato mágico' y puso un pie en la entrada. Él no era conocido por andar esparciendo su oro ni su fama por su propio beneficio. Bueno, tal vez a veces para conseguir mejores asientos en los partidos de Quidditch, pero nunca en algo como esto, nunca en algo tan importante. Viktor no sabía nada de leyes mágicas, menos de leyes de adopción, pero sabía que uno no iba a un orfanato, escogía a un niño y se lo llevaba a casa. Tampoco dejaban que vinieran hombres con intenciones de adoptar niños sin que sus esposas lo supieses; y eso era exactamente lo que Viktor planeaba hacer. Por eso escogió Bulgaria, su fama era mucho más grande ahí. Claro, sus millones de galeones hubiesen servido en cualquier parte del mundo, pero algo le decía que Bulgaria era la solución.

Antes de acercarse a la puerta, pensó el Hermione. Ella necesitaba un hijo; él era su esposo y su deber era hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacerla feliz. Viktor sabía que no cualquier hombre podía entrar a un orfanato y salir con un hijo sin sus abogados, ni papeles firmados, pero confiaba en que su fama y su dinero lo iba a ayudar.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta del orfanato y golpeó suavemente, espero unos minutos hasta que apareció un hombre con expresión amargada "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Le preguntó con una voz tan amargada y vacía como lo era su cara.

"Quiero adoptar un niño"

"Pues tiene que hacerlo por el conducto regular. Que tenga un buen día" Dijo el hombre e intentó cerrar la puerta en la cara de Viktor, afortunadamente este fue lo suficientemente rápido como para poner su bota en la puerta y entrar a la casa. Antes de hablar, puso su cara de soy-un-jugador-rico-y-famoso-de-Quidditch.

"¿Sabes quién soy? Quiero adoptar un niño y pienso salir de aquí con uno. Así que entremos a su oficina y hablemos"

El hombre levantó la cara indignado "¿Y quién se supone que eres, chiquillo?"

"Viktor Krum, juego por los Vratsa Vultures. Soy bastante famoso, ¿Tal vez has oído algo de mí?" Tras de él, Viktor escuchó varios susurros, por lo menos alguien había sabía quién era él "Y tengo oro.

Al mencionar el dinero, la cara del hombre cambió inmediatamente y sus ojos brillaron con avaricia "Muy bien, vamos a mi oficina" Abrió una puerta que los guiaba a un pasillo y comenzó a caminar por este, no sin antes gritarle a los niños "¡Salgan de aquí mocosos malcriados! Vuelvan a jugar"

Viktor le sonrió a los niños y comenzó a seguir al cuidador del lugar por los pasillos. Al entrar a la oficina se sorprendió, ésta estaba adornada con finos muebles y el ceño del jugador de Quidditch se frunció, era obvio que todo el dinero que el ministerio daba al orfanato iba a las avaras manos del hombre y no a los niños. Al pensar eso sintió lástima por los niños y se imaginó la reacción de Hermione si él llegaba con docenas de niños a la casa. ¿Dónde dormirían? ¿Tal vez podía construir un nuevo piso en la casa con puros dormitorios? No, eso no era posible. Mejor aún, contactaría a sus abogados y les ordenaría gastar una buena proporción de sus galeones en los niños, pero haría que se preocuparan que el dinero fuese gastado en ellos. Sí, eso era mejor.

"¿Cuánto oro tiene, Señor Krum?" Le preguntó el anciano con voz emocionada. Viktor salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró un poco molesto, por lo visto lo único que al hombre le importaba era el maldito dinero y no el bienestar de los niños, y antes de contestar se juró a si mismo que hablaría con sus abogados y que sacaría al hombre del cuidado de los infantes.

Sacó de su bolsillo un puñado de oro y lo puso en la cara del avaro hombre, los ojos de este brillaron y sonrió malvadamente. Viktor sacó el hechizo de sus galeones y los puso en la mesa para que el cuidador los contase.

El hombre se lanzó inmediatamente a estoy y los comenzó a tocar "¿Son reales?" Preguntó ansioso "¿Todos?" Apuntó el dinero con su varita y comenzó a lanzar encantamientos contra este para ver si eran reales o era dinero falso, al notar que el dinero era verdadero, miró a Viktor con felicidad y se puso de pie "Sígame, Señor Krum, vamos al patio de juegos. Ahí podrá escoger a cualquier niño que quiera llevarse. Y acuérdese de mí si en el futuro quiere uno o dos más"

Viktor siguió en silencio al hombre mientras lo escuchaba disculparse por la precaria situación de la casa, argumentando que el gobierno no les daba los recursos suficientes como para tener un hogar más lindo. Pero Viktor, que ya había visto su oficina supo a donde había ido todo el dinero. El hombre abrió una puerta y llegaron a la famosa área de juegos. En ésta habían unos dos o tres juguetes rotos, una repisa con libros viejos y gastados y dos o tres sillas. Alrededor de estos había casi tres docenas de niños, estos estaban todos sucios y vestían harapos.

Al verlos entrar, los niños se acercaron a él, por lo visto sus pares ya le habían advertido del famoso jugador de Quidditch a los demás. Los niños se acercaron a él con pedazos de pergaminos y Viktor feliz se los firmó. Les contestó preguntas de Quidditch y rió con ellos, el cuidador sin embargo, se dedicó a mirar feo a los niños y a alejarlos de Krum. De un momento a otro, los niños, siendo niños se aburrieron de él y se fueron a jugar.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, ¿Cómo un hombre escogía un niño para su esposa? Le gustaría tener un hijo que lo viese como un padre en vez de un famoso deportista. No sabía que hacer y comenzó a pasearse por el lugar.

De un momento a otro, se encontró con los ojos de una pequeña y supo que ella era la indicada. Sus ojitos eran grandes e inocentes, le recordaron a Hermione. No el color – los de la niña eran de color avellana y los de Hermione chocolate – si no la inteligencia que tenían y la alegría que habían en estos. La niña tenía unos tres años, su cabello era rubio oscuro, estaba usando un vestido azul desteñido, que estaba sucio y roto en las mangas.

La niña lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se acercó nuevamente al cuidador – si es que se podía llamar de esa manera al hombre. Un niño un poco mayor que ella se acercó y la tomó del brazo asustado "¡No lo mires, Katie!" Siseó el niño "No podría soportar si él te llevase"

Los ojos de la niña brillaron con temor inmediatamente y se abrazó al niño – su hermano, los ojos del niño eran un poco más oscuros que los de ella y su cabello era marrón, como el de su Hermione. El niño le mandó una mirada amenazante a Viktor, una mirada que le decía que el pelearía por Katie y el deportista sonrió; el niño tenía todo lo que él quería en un hijo. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su hermana.

Al ver eso, Viktor sintió como su corazón se comprimía y decidió que quería al niño también, sí, se los llevaría a los dos a casa.

Dos cosas más hicieron que Viktor los quisiese más aún, el niño le había hablado en inglés a Katie, y ninguno de los dos había ido a pedirle autógrafos. Sí, ellos eran los indicados.

Al escuchar al niño hablar inglés notó que algo se le había olvidado. Necesitaba a alguien que supiese el idioma, después de todo el búlgaro de Hermione no era muy bueno, lo único que ella sabía eran maldiciones y palabras sexuales. Se sintió aún más feliz, ellos serían sus hijos.

"Que hay de ellos dos" Le murmuró al anciano.

El cuidador lo miró insultado "Oh, no Señor Krum, usted no quiere a esos dos… verá, no son muy inteligentes… no hablan el idioma"

"Mi esposa es Británica" Le respondió fríamente Viktor, ¿Qué tenía que ver el idioma con la inteligencia "Nosotros hablamos inglés en casa"

"Bueno… ellos" Comenzó el hombre en voz baja intentando que ningún niño escuchase "Sus nombres son Katherine y Lucas. No sabemos mucho de sus padres. Vienen de un orfanato Muggle. Estaban de vacaciones con sus padres que eran americanos. Murieron en un accidente con esas horribles cosas Muggles, esos automóviles. Los del ministerio me dijeron que el niño estaba mostrando magia así que lo fui a buscar. La niña gritó tanto cuando intenté separarlos que tuve que traerla conmigo. Ella aún no muestra señales de magia. Supongo que no usted no quiere tener un hijo sangre sucia, o peor aún una hija que sea Muggle, ¿Verdad?"

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Viktor estaba furioso con el hombre, comenzó a respirar recordando como Hermione le había enseñado "Mi esposa es una hija de Muggles. A mí no me interesa esa estupidez de la pureza de la sangre, claramente no me importa que tipo de sangre corre por las venas de esos niños. Quiero sabes si me los puedo llevar. Solo eso"

"Pues, solo me dio oro para un niño…"

Viktor metió su mano al bolsillo de su camisa y sacó una bolsa con oro y la lanzó al hombre "Anda a tu oficina a contarla" Siseó furioso, olvidó todos sus modales "Voy a ir a conocer a mis hijos y me los llevaré a mi casa"

El hombre miró a Viktor y salió corriendo con los galeones en sus manos.

"¡No sabía que el viejo pudiese correr tan rápido!" Rió uno de los niños provocando la risa de sus pares, al escuchar la inocente risa de los niños, Viktor se tranquilizó y comenzó a caminar a donde estaba Katherine y Lucas.

Al llegar se sentó frente a los niños "Mi nombre es Viktor Krum" Les dijo en inglés "A mí y a mi esposa nos encantaría tener hijos, y pensamos que lo mejor sería adoptar"

Los ojos del niño brillaron con miedo y apretó a su hermanita en sus brazos "¿Cuál de los dos?" Le preguntó a Viktor.

Este sonrió "Los dos"

Los ojos avellana de Katherine brillaron "¡Por favor! ¿Podemos?" Le susurró a su hermanito "Sería _genial _tener una madre nuevamente"

"Ya tienes una madre. Solo está muerta" Siseó el niño "Supongo que podemos ir a casa con usted, señor. Pero nosotros tenemos una madre y un padre, así que no esperen que los llamemos así"

El corazón de Viktor comenzó a latir descontroladamente, sus hijos eran perfectos "Claro que tienes Lucas. Y nunca los olvidarás. Donde yo y mi esposa vivimos, los niños de dicen a su madre _mamá _o _mami _¿Tal vez podrían decirle así a mi esposa? Nos encantaría ser sus padres, si es lo que ustedes quieren."

"Mi nombre es Luke" Dijo el niño "Y-"

Katie lo interrumpió. "Yo soy Katie, tengo cuatro ¿Cómo le puedo decir a usted si le digo a su esposa mami? ¿Por qué habla gracioso?"

Viktor sonrió "Gracias por decírmelo; Luke, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Seis" Murmuró el pequeño.

"Supongo, Katie, que me puedes decir papá, así es como yo llamaba a mi padre. Y hablo gracioso porque yo vivía acá en Bulgaria. Y hablaba este idioma antes de aprender inglés. Pero hay algunas palabras que aún no las puedo decir, ¿Quieres saber un secreto?"

Katie sonrió. "¡Sí!"

"No puedo pronunciar bien el nombre de mi esposa" Confesó con un deje de tristeza "Me siento avergonzado"

"¿Cuál es el nombre de mamá?" Preguntó Katie emocionada.

"¡Katie!" La interrumpió Luke.

"Por favor, Luke. Yo quiero" Miró con ojitos tristes a su hermano.

El niño suspiró y asintió con la cabeza "Está bien. Pero no podemos olvidar a nuestra madre y a nuestro padre"

"¡Oh, Luke!" Lo abrazó Katie, y sin dudarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Viktor, este se sorprendió pero la abrazó de vuelta. "Así que, ¿Cuál es el nombre de mamá?"

"Pues es algo como Hermy-owN-ninny, pero no se pronuncia así. Le pueden preguntar su nombre cuando lleguemos a casa. Ahora, vamos a empacar sus cosas y salgamos de aquí"

"No tenemos cosas" Le dijo Luke "Sólo lo que tenemos puesto"

En ese momento, Viktor notó que tenían que hacer muchas comprar – La ropa que los niños tenían en ese momento no era adecuada para salir, Katie ni si quiera tenía zapatos. Salieron del orfanato y fueron inmediatamente a una tienda que había cerca del lugar, cuando ya los había vestido adecuadamente se apareció con ellos a Sophia.

"¡Eso fue genial!" Dijo Luke "¿Puedo hacer eso? A veces hago cosas divertidas"

"Tienes que tener una licencia" Le respondió Viktor con una sonrisa mientras buscaba un lugar en donde comer, tenía que alimentar a sus hijos, y también quería hablar con sus abogados, para que ayudasen a los demás niños del orfanato.

"¿Puedo hacerlo yo también?" Preguntó emocionada Katie "¿Las niñas también pueden hacerlo?"

La dulce vocecita de su hija hizo que Viktor cerrara los ojos. ¿Podía hacerlo ella? ¿Cómo sería la vida de una Muggle en el mundo mágico? Tal vez sería como los Squibs. ¡Maldición! Él no conocía ningún Squib que fuese feliz. ¿Cómo contestar esa pregunta?

"Si yo puedo, tú puedes Katie. Yo te enseñaré" Le prometió Luke, tal vez el niño había visto a su hermana hacer magia. Claro, la niña tenía solo cuatro, a esa edad los niños aún no muestran tanta magia. Hermione dijo que ella había dado su primer indicio de magia a los siete.

Katie le sonrió a ambos y los tomó de la mano. Había algo en esa niñita, Viktor lo supo cuando la vio, ella era una bruja. ¡Demonios! Ella lo había embrujado a él solo con sus ojitos.

Conversaron de todo mientras comían. Luke intentó mantener su postura seria y amargada, su madre siempre le dijo que la comida ablandaba el corazón de los niños, y viendo a su pequeño sonreír, supo que era verdad. Hermione iba a adorar a estos niños, pues, Hermione adoraría a cualquier niño, pero estos dos eran especiales. Ellos eran su familia.

Les dio a los niños varios knuts para que lanzasen a la fuente de la fortuna que había en el banco mágico en Bulgaria. Katie se sentó en una banquita jugando con su nuevo vestido rosa mientras Viktor dejaba una gran suma de dinero a sus abogados para que se encargasen de los niños que quedaron en el orfanato.

Afuera de la oficina de los abogados, Katie tomó la mano de Viktor y comenzaron a caminar al lugar en el que podían aparecerse "¿Ya podemos ir a casa? Quiero conocer a mi nueva mami" A pesar de su emoción, Viktor notó que la niña estaba cansada, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y había bostezado más de una vez, no que la culpase, había sido un día agotador.

La expresión de Luke se endureció al escuchar la palabra mamá "¿Por qué no vino ella? ¿Acaso no nos quiere?"

"Um…" Viktor hizo una pequeña pausa, ¿Debería contarle a los niños? "Lo que ella más quiere en este mundo es tener hijos. Pero en una batalla contra un mal mago, ella fue hechizada y no puede tener bebés. Mi esposa ha estado muy triste por eso. Así que decidí adoptar un hijo, para así poder celebrar la navidad en familia. Y cuando los vi a ustedes supe que serían mis hijos. Ella los amará. Sé que lo hará, ustedes son una sorpresa. Ella no sabe porqué fui a Bulgaria."

"¿Cree que ella me querrá?" Susurró Katie con inocencia y Viktor la tomó en sus brazos.

"Creo, Señorita Katie, que cualquier persona en el mundo te amaría"

"El hombre malo no me quería"

"Mi pequeña niña, hay gente en este mundo que solo se quiere a sí mismos, y ese hombre es uno de ellos" Le explicó cuidadosamente Viktor a su pequeña hija.

"Pero, ¿Tú y mamá me querrán?"

"Sí, Katie. Yo ya te quiero y a Luke también" Eso era verdad. Una sola tarde con los niños y ya tenían un lugar en su corazón, demonios, los niños tenían su corazón.

Katie se abrazó contra el pecho de su padre y Viktor vio la mirada vulnerable de Luke y lo abrazó también. Se puso de pie con ambos niños en sus brazos y se apareció en su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Flor-LupinSparrow<strong>**:** Pues sí, Viktor es adorable y fue el primero en notar a Hermione como una mujer, y antes del baile de navidad. Pues Luna es una mujer fuerte, sí se llevaron la peor parte, pero ella y Neville son ambos fuertes y no se rendirán nunca. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**The darkness princess****:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Esperemos encuentren una. Si no lo hacen sería triste. E injusto.

**Smithback****:** Yo por eso lo escogí, porque la historia al final demuestra como nunca hay que perder la esperanza. Luna y Neville son la prueba de eso, ellos viven investigando cómo descongelar a su bebé. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Amia Snape****:** Pues como adivinaste, la razón por la que Viktor viajó a Bulgaria fue para conseguirle unos tiernos hijos a su esposa. Pues sí él es un amor. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia **A Christmas Wish** de la autora**Bethalaina.** Nada de esto es mío, todos los derechos a ella y a JK Rowling.

_Thanks a lot__bethalaina__for letting me translate your wonderful and lovely story into Spanish.__I know people will love it! Love Eliza._

* * *

><p>El estomago de Viktor se contrajo al sentir la nieve en sus botas. Sabía que Hermione iba a adorar a esos niños, lo único que le preocupaba era haberlo hecho en secreto. Tal vez debería haber hablado antes con ella. Aunque recordando los dulces de ayer notó que a su esposa le gustaban las sorpresas… solo que esta era mucho más grande que un puñado de chocolates, era mucho más grande que cualquier otra sorpresa que hubiese recibido.<p>

La casa, cubierta de nieve e iluminada por las estrellas parecía como sacada de una tarjeta navideña. Las hadas revoloteaban por la ventana y el fuego bailaba en la chimenea iluminando a Hermione, que estaba sentada leyendo. Cuando entraron a la casa, Crookshanks se acercó a ellos y se enrolló en la pierna de Viktor.

Katie jadeó "¿Tenemos un gatito?"

Luke susurró con una voz llena de amor retenido "¿Ella es mamá? Quiero decir ¿Su esposa? ¿Le gustan las historias?"

Viktor respondió todas las preguntas con una sonrisa en la cara "Sí, Katie, el gatito se llama Crookshanks. Y sí Luke, esa es mamá. Ella adora los libros y las historias. ¿A ti te gustan?"

El pequeño asintió con sus ojos fijos en Hermione "Nadie me ha leído desde que mi mami murió. Yo puedo leer un poco, pero todos los libros del orfanato tenían letras extrañas así que no podía leer mucho"

Viktor sonrió "Esas letras son llamadas Cirílico. Así es como se escribe en Bulgaria. Yo tengo algunos libros así; sí quieres te puedo enseñar a leerlos. ¿Les gustaría entrar y saludar a mamá?"

Los niños lo siguieron en silencio, Katie tomó su mano y Luke caminó tras él intentando no demostrar lo feliz que se sentía. Viktor sonrió, ya se había ganado la confianza de Katie. La inocencia de la niña la hacía irresistible. Luke sería un poco más difícil de ganar. El recordaba a sus padres y no quería que unos extraños los remplazasen.

Viktor tomó aire y abrió la puerta "¿Hermy-own-ninny?" La llamó mientras limpiaba sus botas "Tengo un regalo de navidad adelantado"

"Estoy en la sala" Respondió la castaña. Katie tímidamente se abrazó a las piernas de Viktor, él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la sala.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a Viktor "¿Qué-?"

"Mi vida, quiero que conozcas a Katie y Luke, niños ella es mamá y ese es Crookshanks"

Hermione guardó la pregunta que le iba a hacer a su esposo y miró a los niños "Es un gusto conocerlos, Luke y Katie. Hice unas galletas hoy en la tarde, ¿Les gustaría probarlas?"

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina, Luke aceptó rápidamente su vaso de leche y un plato de galletas, Katie sin embargo mantuvo sus ojos en Hermione, mientras ponía su pulgar en su boca. Hermione puso otro plato con galletas y le sonrió "Vamos, cariño, come unas galletas"

En vez de sentarse en la mesa, la pequeña niña abrazó las piernas de Hermione "Gracias por querer ser mi mamá" Le sonrió con sus ojitos brillantes.

Hermione le acarició el cabello "No hay porque. Ahora, ve a comer tus galletas y cuando terminen vienen a la sala ¿Bueno?"

Luke asintió y Katie se acercó a la mesa, Hermione tomó a Viktor de la mano y lo sacó de la cocina "¿Qué significa esto?" Susurró.

"Tú dijiste que querías un hijo para navidad. No te importaba de donde vinieses, así que fui a Bulgaria y traje a estos niños del orfanato. Cuando vi a Katie pensé inmediatamente en ti. Y después apareció Luke y también lo quise, así que los traje a ambos"

"¿En solo un día? ¿Qué hay del papeleo? ¿Las visitas al hogar? ¿Decirme que ibamos a adopter hijos?" Le susurró a su esposo manteniendo la voz baja para que los niños no escuchasen.

"Por eso fui a Bulgaria. Soy más famoso allá. Y quería sorprenderte, sé que esto es algo inesperado pero… ¿Estás enojada conmigo?" Le preguntó con ojos inocentes.

"Yo…" Paró en seco y sonrió "No, no lo estoy. Viktor me trajiste a dos niños para navidad ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿El niño habla Inglés? ¡Oh! ¡Por favor hablame de ellos!" Los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a brillar.

"Son hermanos, Lucas y Katherine. Son Americanos que estaban de vacaciones en Bulgaria y sus padres murieron en un accidente, Luke habla Inglés. Él tiene seis y Katie cuatro. Son nacidos de Muggles" Viktor sonrió afectuosamente "Katie aún no muestra señales de magia, tal vez es una Muggle, pero sé que serás una fabulosa madre"

Hermione lo abrazó y lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho "Gracias" Susurró mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

"¿Papá?" Una vocecita habló, Viktor y Hermione bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con Luke y Katie "¿Puedo jugar con Crookshanks?"

"Sí, Katie, si él quiere." Le respondió mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la sala.

"Yo tengo otra madre." Le dijo Viktor a Hermione.

"Claro que sí, Luke. ¿Me hablarías de ella?"

Los ojos de Luke se abrieron y mostraron sorpresa ante las palabras de Hermione, él no había esperado que esa mujer le preguntase por su madre "Su nombre era Caroline, me leía historias. Tenía el pelo rubio, como lo tenía antes Katie sus ojos eran verdes y olía a flores."

Hermione sonrió "Suena preciosa, Luke. Cuando quieras hablar de ella o de tu padre no dudes en hacerlo, siempre estaré aquí para escucharte."

Hermione le mostró la mano y el la tomó tímidamente. Juntos entraron a la sala.

Los niños estaban fascinados con el viejo y gruñón gato y con el árbol de navidad. Katie estaba intentando atrapar las hadas y estas escapaban de ella, mientras Luke acariciaba a Crookshanks.

"¿Dónde dormirán los niños? ¿Tienen equipaje?"

Viktor sonrió apenado "Uh… No pensé en eso cuándo los traje. Tenemos las habitaciones de los invitados. Luke se quedará en la verde y Katie en la morada. Después de navidad los podemos llevar a comprar las cosas para la habitación, pero debemos ir antes a comprar ropa ¿Mañana?"

"¡Navidad!" Jadeo Hermione "Viktor, faltan solo dos días para navidad. Tenemos que comprar regalos"

Viktor notó que tal vez debería haberse tomado unos días antes de traer a los niños a casa y tener todo listo, tal vez por eso el papeleo era tan necesario; pero no quería que sus niños durmiesen más en ese horrible lugar, al ver los ojos brillantes de Katie y la sonrisa de Luke, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"¿Tal vez Ginny pueda cuidar a los niños mañana? Merlín sabrá cuantas veces hemos cuidado de Teddy y de los Gemelos."

"La llamaré después de poner a los niños en la cama" Susurró Hermione "Les pasaré algunas de tus camisas para que usen de pijamas. Katie" La llamó con una sonrisa "Quieres tomar un baño de burbujas, lavaré tu cabello con un shampoo que huele a flores"

Katie con una sonrisa siguió a Hermione, Luke se acercó a Viktor en el sofá "Ella es agradable, me preguntó por mamá" Guardó silencio unos segundos y volvió a hablar "Creo que me gustaría llamarla mamá, como lo hace Katie, y si ella te llama papá también lo hare. No quiero que Katie se sienta mal porque no lo hago"

"Está bien, hijo, me gusta que cuides tanto a tu hermanita"

Luke se puso de pie "Nunca deje que el hombre malo le pegara. Él trató muchas veces porque no hablábamos el mismo idioma, pero nunca deje que golpease a Katie ¡Ella es tan pequeña!"

El corazón de Viktor comenzó a latir con furia ese hombre había lastimado a SUS hijos. Luke intentaba parecer fuerte y rudo, pero Viktor pudo ver que estaba asustado "Nadie los lastimará aquí. Tu eres un niño valiente, te prometo que nadie te hará daño, ni yo ni Hermione lo permitiremos"

Luke se mantuvo en silencio, pero Viktor notó en sus ojos que él quería creer, pero le daba desconfianza, a él le habían dicho lo mismo sus padres y los habían dejado en ese horrible lugar. Viktor sonrió tristemente y se prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo posible por demostrarle a Luke que él podía ser feliz en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Amia Snape:<strong> Hola Amia, pues esos niños son un amor. Y Hermione está mas que feliz con ellos. Pues más adelante se verá si Luna y Neville logran romper la maldición, muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.

**The darkness princess****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues Viktor hará todo por hacerla feliz, y esos dos niños ya se robaron su corazón así que la felicidad llega de a poco a la familia Krum, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Flor-LupinSparrow****:** Ajaja así lo vio Viktor, como un regalito doble de navidad. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Más tarde me paso por el foro hace mil que no lo hago. Saludos.

**Smithback****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero te siga gustando =) Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia **A Christmas Wish** de la autora **Bethalaina.** Nada de esto es mío, todos los derechos a ella y a JK Rowling.

_Thanks a lot bethalaina for letting me translate your wonderful and lovely story into Spanish. I know people will love it! Love Eliza._

* * *

><p>Viktor casi ni reconoció a los niños que dejaron en la casa de Ginny y Harry. El cabello rubio de Katie brillaba con el sol y caía en preciosas ondas por su espalda. El de Luke que era de un color muy parecido al de Hermione, se veía limpio. La piel de los niños estaba limpia y saludable. Sonrió al ver a Hermione, ella parecía ya una madre – una natural, su esposa había sido hecha para ser mamá.<p>

Luke estaba hablando felizmente con Teddy, el hijo adoptivo de Harry y Katie estaba jugando con las mellizas. Los Potter habían aparecido en la casa cuando Hermione habló con Ginny sobre cuidar a los niños, así que ellos ya sabían las buenas noticias y habían prometido decírselas a Molly.

"Tal vez deberías llamar a tus padres, amor" Susurró Viktor al oído de Hermione mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon "Para que no lleguemos con los niños y los tome por sorpresa."

Hermione suspiró "Lo sé. Pero si hago eso tendríamos que hacer una cita con el dentista el día después de navidad, y quiero que los niños disfruten de sus juguetes. Si espero hasta mañana, la secretaria de mis padres estará de vacaciones y no podrán atender a los niños" Por la sonrisa de su cara, se notaba que estaba bromeando. Los Granger estarían felices por ellos, una de las cosas que más querían era ser abuelos.

Viktor estaba intentando meter una escoba en el carrito de regalos cuando Luna Longbottom se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Hermione, vio como su esposa sutilmente abrazaba a la rubia sin acercarse mucho a su estomago "Ginny pasó por nuestra casa anoche y dijo que adoptaste dos niños ¡Felicitaciones!"

"Las noticias viajan rápido por lo visto" Respondió Hermione secamente. Luna no lo notó.

"Desearía tener un poco de pelo de hada real para darte; si las cuelgas sobre la cama de tus hijos son de buena suerte. Tenemos un poco sobre la cama de Selene, estamos esperando que llegue solamente" Mientras hablaban, Neville se acercó a ellos con un oso de peluche en sus brazos.

Luna apuntó el osito "Cada navidad le compramos un osito y lo ponemos en su cuna para que ella sepa cuanto la amamos y cuanto deseamos que llegue"

Viktor sonrió tristemente, ¿Qué podía decir en esos momentos? Neville también los felicitó, tomó a luna de la mano y fueron a comprar más regalos "Creo que es… increíble, no sé cómo Luna puede ser tan…"

"¿Simple?" Preguntó Viktor mirando su esposa a los ojos.

"Optimista, creo. Es reconfortante poder creer en las cosas que ella cree, Luna está segura que Neville encontrará una cura a esta maldición"

"Yo también creo que el encontrará una cura, el es un padre muy perseverante" Respondió el Búlgaro mientras intentaba nuevamente meter la escoba en el carrito de compras. "Al igual que yo"

Hermione se lanzó a reír "Lleva la escoba en tu mano, Viktor. Creo que ya tenemos bastantes juguetes para Luke y Katie, ahora deberíamos ir a comprarles ropa, ¿No crees?"

"Y debemos ir a Honeydukes también" Rió Viktor.

Gracias a Merlín que Hermione sabía usar su varita tan bien, sino hubiesen estado hasta navidad envolviendo regalos. Viktor sonrió con calidez al sentir a su esposa sentarse en su rodilla mientras que Luke y Katie revisaban su ropa, nunca antes había visto niños más emocionados por un poco de ropa limpia y nueva.

"¿Puedo usar esto mañana papá?" Preguntó Katie mientras sostenía en sus manos una polera rosada con un gatito blanco en ella.

"Claro, princesa" Respondió Viktor y ella sonrió y volvió a jugar con la ropa jadeando lentamente cuando vio unas botas rosadas con piel en los costados. Viktor ya sabía el gusto de la pequeña – rosado, suave, piel, y más rosado.

"Gracias, Viktor" Susurró Hermione y lo besó en la mejilla. Cuando se volteó a ver a los niños, Viktor pudo ver que los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de luz, brillaban. Había encontrado una, no, dos formas de devolverle la vida a su esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Veida Joana<strong>**:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar la historia, pues muchos saludos, espero te gusten los próximos capítulos.

**Amia Snape****:** Ah, pues Luke es un poco inseguro, pero ya se abrirá a su nueva familia. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, Saludos.

**Smithback****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Flor-LupinSparrow****:** Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, saludos, espero te sigan gustando los capítulos.


End file.
